Bash
by Evx
Summary: You know those characters that you wish would just fall in a ditch? Or that character you got mad at because they hurt your favorite character? Well you came to the right place. This story will be bashing all of your most hated (or disliked if hates a strong word for you) characters in the Unfortunate Fairy tale Series. Come one come all. *Will always be marked as Complete*
1. Introduction

**Hello guys. Guess who? Yup its me. Crazy Meague mainly Teague obsessed writer.**

 **I decided to have a little fun before I go back to school. Because high school writing and writing for fun are two different things.**

 **So this is going to be a bashing hate story. It's simple. Each chapter is a one shot. A chapter is designated for one character that is hated. The one shot will humiliate and probably kill the character.**

 **Now here's how it is going to work. I don't usually rely on reviews but this time I am going to have to. I need three or more reviews on which character you want me to bash. Majority rules. So for this first chapter you need to review a character.**

 **For the next chapters you can write reviews but please make sure you always put the character you want for next time.**

 **This will always be marked as complete ok.**

 **There are three characters I refuse to do though.**

 **-Teague (OBVIOUSLY!)**

 **-Mina**

 **-Charlie**

 **The others are fair game. I will do oc's especially if I know them from your story. Ex: Grimoire from the blank space series by Dagger. Of course with your permission.**

 **I will do repeats. So just say I do Brody once (and I will do a chapter on him sooner or later) and you guys want me to do him again, I will. Of course once again majority rules.**

 **Now if you guys could be so kind, please review and get that first character rolling please.**


	2. Brody

**Have anyone ever told you guys that you guys are awesome? Well you guys are awesome. I got reviews quicker than I thought. Now according to the fan's least favorite you guys picked…**

 **BRODY**

 **I must say, I was very happy that he is the first victim… err I mean character. Yeah character. You guys all know my strong dislike for him. So this is going to be fun. Btw in this one shot Brody and Nan know about Mina's curse and everything. Taken place after Reign.**

 **No Pov**

Brody Carmichael. Everyone knows him as the most popular, cutest guy ever. Not to mention rich. Everything that can go right goes right for him. But that is going to change today. It seems as if the Fates want him to have a bad day. Oh well.

"Brody wake up you are going to be late." His mother shouts.

Brody pops up out of bed. He looks at his clock. He overslept. He never oversleeps. His alarm always wakes him up.

He rushes to the bathroom. He jumps in the shower but the water is freezing cold. As quick as h jumped in he wanted to jump out. But he needed a shower. Once he finishes his morning routine he rushes to his closet. He grabs the first thing and puts it on. He runs down grabs a muffin and runs outside to his car.

He gets in his car but it won't start.

"Oh come on not today." He says hitting the car.

He gets out and runs inside.

"Mom can you please give me a ride my car won't start for some reason." He asks reluctantly.

"Sure honey." His mother says.

He asks his mother to drop him off two blocks away from the school. He doesn't want anyone seeing him.

He runs all the way to school and to his first class.

"So nice of you to join us Mr. Carmichael. You get a detention for being late." His teacher says.

"What? Come on Teach this is my first time being late." He replies.

"Sorry rules are rules. Now go take your seat." The teacher responds and gives him his detention slip.

He goes and sits down next to Nix or otherwise known as Nick.

A few more minutes in to the period Mina Grimm/Grime walks in to class.

"Miss Grime late again I see." The teacher says.

"Actually compared to my other times this is actually early." Mina says waiting for her detention slip.

"That's true. Take a seat Miss Grime." The teacher replies.

Mina is surprise that she doesn't have detention. She doesn't hesitate though and she goes to her seat before the teacher can change his mind.

Brody sits there astounded that Mina came in later than him but yet she doesn't get detention. How unfair is that.

After class Brody goes to the teacher.

"Excuse me I was wondering why I got detention but Mina who came later than me didn't." Brody says.

"Mr. Carmichael do not try to bring others down with you. I have my reasons. Now excuse me I have other important stuff to do besides listen to you complain." The teacher replies.

Brody walks out of class. He sees Mina waiting there for him.

"Did you want me in detention or something?" Mina asks with her arms crossed.

"No I was just wondering. I didn't mean anything by it Mina." He answers.

Mina nods and the walk to their next class.

 **Skip to chemistry class**

Brody ended up getting partenerd with Pri, one of the dumbest girls ever.

He turns around to tell her what to pour but he ees her pouring random stuff in.

"What are you doing?!" He exclaims.

"Oh hush I know what I'm doing." She responds.

He sees the liquid goes from blue to purple to pink.

"See it's the perfect shade of pink look." Pri says.

She puts the beaker closer to him. Once it was in front of him he got a good look at it. That is until it erupted on him. He had pink goo all over him. (It really was the perfect pink)

"That matches you so well." Pri squeals.

Brody turns to see his teamates laughing at him. This day is really not going well. He walks out of the class to go clean himself up. On the way to the bathroom he runs in to Mina.

"Wow. It looks like a unicorn threw up on you. What happened?" Mina says holding back her laugh.

"Pri decided to make the perfect shade of pink in chemistry class." Brody says.

"It really is the perfect shade. If it makes you feel better it suits you pretty well." Mina says chuckling.

"Not funny Mina." He mumbles.

"Yeah I'm sorry. Let me help you clean it up." Mina says.

They got it all off but he had the weirdest smell on him.

"I don't think there is anything we can do about the smell. I mean it doesn't smell bad. It almost smells like perfume." Mina says.

"Great." He replies sarcastically.

 **Skip to after school**

Brody just had to suffer through an hour of detention. When he got out he saw Mina, Nan, Ever, and Nix waiting for him.

"What are you guys still doing here?" He asks.

"We were going to see a movie today remember." Nan says.

"Oh right." Brody says.

"What's wrong Brody?" Mina asks.

"I had the worst day ever. Everything went wrong." Brody answers.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad. Trust me I know what a bad day is. I'm cursed if you have forgotten." Mina says trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah but that's you. You are supposed to be unfortunate. I don't have bad days." Brody says.

"Excuse you. You didn't have to put it like that. Look a bad day is not going to kill you. Welcome to the real world Brody. We all have bad days." Mina replies.

"How funny you talking about real. Your whole life is about fairy tales. You have a crazy prince trying to kill you. You have millions of fairy tale characters trying to kill you. Your protector is a book. You have a twisted sense of real." Brody scoffs.

"Hey it's not like I asked to be a part of this." Mina says.

"You know ever since I started hanging out with you everything bad and dangerous has happened. You are a bad luck charm." Brody says.

"OH SO THIS IS MY FAULT NOW!" Mina exclaims.

"IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOUR FAULT! IF YOU DIDN'T DRAG ME IN TO YOUR MESSED UP LIFE, I WOULD'VE BEEN FINE! YOU ARE A DANGER TO EVERYONE!" Brody yells.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A BIG BABY, EVERYTHING WOULD BE FINE! YOU ARE THROWING A TANTRUM OVER ONE BAD DAY!" Mina shouts back.

Before anyone could register it Mina is holding her cheek. She has a big red mark on her face.

"You… you slapped me." Mina says wide eyed.

Brody just processes what he just did.

"Mina I didn't mean it I wasn't thinking." Brody says. He steps forward and touches her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Mina exclaims.

She runs away with tears streaming down her face.

Brody turns around and sees three very angry people.

"WHY I OUGHTTA KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" Ever says while Nix holds her back. Nix glares at Brody.

"That's it. You crossed a line. We're through." Nan says.

"Nan don't." Brody pleads.

"No you hit my best friend and expect me to be fine. Heck no. Come on guys lets go find Mina." Nan says.

Before they leave Ever grabs Brody by the collar.

"If I ever see you anywhere close to her I will kill you." Ever threatens.

She lets go and they all leave.

Brody decides to go take a walk in the forest since he doesn't have a car to drive home.

 **In the forest**

Brody walks thinking about today. It was just horrible.

"Aww did the stupid human have a bad day?" A voice asks.

Brody looks around.

"Show yourself." Brody says.

In front of him appears the dark prince himself. Brody just stares at him.

"You human brain must be confused. I am Prince Teague also known as the story." Teague says with a smirk.

"I know who you are. Now leave." Brody says clenching his fists.

"You don't know me very well. No one tells me what to do." Teague says with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Brody demands. (He's not too smart)

"I just came to thank you." Teague says with his famous smirk back on his face.

"Thank me for what?" Brody asks.

"After you so rudely hit my dear Mina, she came running in to my arms. I was the one who calmed her down and took away the sting from the hit. Not to mention the pain in her heart you caused by your mean words." Teague says.

"Where is she now?" Brody asks.

"She's with her friends but not here." Teague says. It's not a complete lie. Just a twist of words.

Mina was with her friends but she was still in the forest. But she will be going to his palace soon.

"She even gave me the dagger." Teague says with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"You're lying." Brody says.

"My dear boy Faes don't lie." Teague says showing him the dagger.

"She gave it to me. She said as long as I protect her friends and family I can have it. Now thanks to you I have the power and the girl. She'll be my queen of light while I take over this stupid plane and my plane." Teague says. (No not Dark Mina. Good Mina just she doesn't care. He's not going to damage or destroy anything. He'll be good-ish.)

"I don't believe you. Now leave." Brody says.

"You do not tell me what to do mortal." Teague says.

"I just did." Brody says.

In a flash Teague is in front of Brody. He lifts him up by his neck chocking him.

"I will enjoy killing you. The only reason why I let you live this long is it was my way of thanking you. Because of you I became Mina's prince. I am her Knight. She loves me. And you are nothing but a phase. A passing memory." Teague says squeezing harder.

"Teague."

Teague turns around to see Mina staring at him. He immediately drops Brody.

"Mina what are you doing here? I thought you were with your friends." Teague says.

"I was but I told them to go home. I was going to wait for you so you can help me explain things to my family. What were you doing?" Mina says.

"Trying to kill me." Brody sputters out.

"Is this true Teague?" Mina says with her "You better tell me the truth" look.

"Yes." Teague says. He prepares himself to hear a lecture.

"Why?" Mina asks.

"He deserves to die. He hurt you physically and emotionally. Plus he's a pain in my side." Teague says.

Mina look at the two boys in front of her. Then she turns her back.

"Dispose of him properly and meet me where you left me. Please be quick I don't want my mother to worry. Besides I think Charlie would like to know where we are moving to." Mina says over her shoulder.

Both boys are surprised by Mina's words. But Teague didn't miss his chance.

"Of course my queen. As you wish." Teague says with a dangerous smile.

Mina walks away and Teague turn back to Brody.

"This is going to be fun." Teague says.

 **Did you guys like it? I hope it wasn't bad. I like that Brody died. And of course I had to put a little Meague in it. Come on I wouldn't be me if I didn't. Now three reviews with the next character. Then I can write the next chapter.**


	3. Annalora

**So here's the deal. Our next lucky character is –Drum roll please- ANNALORA.**

 **Don't we all have a little hatred for the girl? Who am I kidding. We despise the little rat. That gnome deserves to die. And that's why I'm here with my twisted mind. This one-shot is going to take place in the middle of Forever. Around the time she came back. Imagine that almost everything after did not happen.**

 **Also because I have an idea for Grimoire and a few of you guys said her, I am going to write one on her after this. That one is going to be fun.**

 **But first Annalora. And maybe I should warn you guys. Not every chapter is going to be like humiliation. Some may be serious leading to the character's death. Or both. Who knows.**

 **Mina's Pov**

I can't believe she has the nerve to come here and threaten me. Disappears for centuries and then comes here for power. She doesn't even love Teague. She could care less about him. And then she calls him weak. He has more power than anyone alive and dead. COMBINED.

Calm down Mina. Don't get worked up over her.

"Ran out of things to clean?"

I turn around to see Teague standing there. I was so worked up about Annalora that I didn't even get up to go clean or fix something.

"No I was just lost in my thoughts." I reply.

"Oh really. What could have you so intrigued that you would forget about your small freedom?" Teague asks stepping closer to me.

"Nothing important." I say.

"Now Mina don't lie to me. You weren't thinking about escaping were you?" Teague says stepping closer again.

"No. I like my life thank you very much. I also would like to keep my friends and family alive too." I answer.

By now Teague is directly in front of me looking down at me with his cold blue eyes.

He leans in by my ear and whispers, "Then what is it?"

His presence and softness sends chills down my spine.

I want to tell him but I don't want him to think I'm jealous or something. I'm not jealous.

"I was just thinking about something someone told me. Nothing to worry about." I say backing away.

He looks at me knowing I didn't tell him everything but he moves away.

"Can I go clean now?" I ask politely.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"The library." I answer.

"You may go." Teague says.

I walkout the room and to the library.

The lights were ecstatic to see me again. They helped me dust the place.

"Would you look at that. A real Cinderella."

I turn to see that stupid Gnome. I let out a low growl.

I think the lights can sense my dislike towards her. Why? Because right after they dumped a pile of dust on her head. I didn't even try to hold back my laugh.

"You made them do that on purpose." She accuses.

"I wish. But that was all them." I say.

"Listen here Grimm. I warned you. Now you better leave or else." She says.

"Well I guess I am going to have to pick or else because I'm not leaving." I reply.

"Bold words coming from a Grimm. But if you thought I was bad before I will destroy you now." She says.

"You do realize that I am Teague's prisoner right. Only he can kill me. If you kill me he is seriously not going to be happy about that." I say.

"Prince Teague needs me if he wants to live. He craves power but can't handle the consequences to it. He's weak without a queen." She responds.

"First of all I'm pretty sure he's a king at this point. He does rule the Fae plane. Secondly, he does not need an ugly, selfish, stupid, stuck up gnome for his queen. Third, he is not weak. Teague has more power than everyone combined." I snap back.

"Aww did I hurt the Grimm's feelings. And you do not get to refer to him without a title. He is your ruler too. You are his prisoner. And at least I'm Fae. You think a worthless human like you is any better for him." She says back.

I feel my cheeks turn red from anger and embarrassment. I was not suggesting myself to be Teague's queen.

"For your information I am half siren. And I have more skills than you." I reply.

"Why you… Well… You…" She stutters.

"What's wrong your stupid brain can't think of a comeback?" I say with a smirk.

She just stomps her foot and then slaps me.

"You do not get to talk to me any kind of way. I am still superior to you. You are a prisoner and a Grimm." She huffs.

I felt my restraint snap. I let out a low growl. I tried to pounce on her but I felt an arm grab me by my waist. I try to get out of the grip but can't. I finally calm down and look to see Teague holding me back from killing the girl.

"Your highness. I'm glad you were here. The crazy girl just tried to attack me for no reason." Annalora says acting innocent.

"What that's not true. She started it." I say sounding like a toddler.

"I was watching the whole thing." Teague says still holding on to me.

"What?" Both me and Annalora say.

"Once you left your room Mina I watched you. You were hiding something and I was going to figure out what it was. I saw from the moment she walked in to now." Teague says.

My cheeks burn from embarrassment. That means he heard me defending him.

"Wait then why did you stop me? She slapped me." I say.

"You would've killed to idiot." He replies.

"Your point is…" I say.

"You don't just go killing people because they slapped you." He responds.

"This is coming from the Dark Prince." I say. How ironic.

He rolls his eyes and pulls me closer. He whispers in my ear.

Now I get it. I really don't like this but if it means I can get at Annalora I'll do it. I nod and he lets go.

"Annalora I'm sorry for trying to kill you for slapping me." I say.

"You better be." She responds.

"Oh I am." I say.

I make a movement with my hand and the Fae lights that hid came back. It seems they got my message. They take a whole bunch of books and drop it on Annalora.

"Yeah I'm sorry for trying to kill you for slapping me. I should be trying to kill you for treason." I say.

I signal again and the lights drop even heavier books. She tries to dodge all of them.

"Treason. What do you mean?" She says still dodging.

"Well you were right he is my ruler too. So I follow his orders. You spoke badly of the king and you are plotting to take his throne which is treason." I say with a smile.

"I never said that." She says.

"You implied it. Now what are my kings orders?" I say while bowing. Teague must love this right now.

"I sentence her to death for treason. I'll let the Grimm handle this." He says.

"With pleasure sire." I say. I seriously am never going to here the end of this from Teague. But it almost feels good referring to him like this. And I must admit its fun acting.

I turn towards Annalora and I see the fear in her eyes. It's fun seeing her squirm. I step closer and she tries to run. But the Fae light block the doors. I look at Teague and he gets the message. Immediately iron cuffs appear on Annalora's wrists.

"Come on. We are going to have some fun." I say pulling her out of the library. I would hate to dirty it after I cleaned.

Annalora's screams echo through the palace while I drag her off to her death.

 **I don't think I'm good with death scenes. Besides I may turn it to M if I did one with a character I hate. I hope you guys like this one. The next one is particularly for my friend Dagger. I hope she likes it.**

 **This would've been up sooner but the server was down :(**


	4. Grimoire

**So as mention not too long ago, this one will be about Grimoire. I just couldn't help myself. Please do forgive me all. Now this is particularly for Dagger. This is my dream of how her story** **Counting Stars** **can end. Now I know I tend to write Mina with a dark undertone of some sort but this is going to be crazy Mina not Dark Mina. Enjoy.**

 **No Pov**

In the palace throne room, Jared, Grimoire and a chained Teague sit.

Teague is going through a depression stage right now. It's been too long. Mina is definitely dead. She's been away from him too long. That is if she survived the drop from the dock, which he doubts.

Grimoire spends her days trying to make Jared happy and justifying that she killed Mina so they can be together.

Jared spends his days thinking about what to do with Grimoire and Teague and what happened to Mina.

Everything was quiet.

You know until the throne door busted open with serious force. In walked Mina with a crazed angry look in her eyes. But she looks different. He brown hair has gold streaks. Her eyes have gold specks in them. Her hair is longer. Small facial features are different. But what stand out the most are the black lines running up her arms.

"MINA?!" Everyone shouts bewildered.

Grimoire feels angry that Mina still didn't die. Jared feels confusion and relief that she is alive. Teague feels complete joy that Mina is somewhat ok.

"GRIMOIRE!" Mina shouts.

She walks in and everyone can really see the crazed look she has.

"How hard is it to kill you?" Grimoire says.

"HOW FUNNY. DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH ALL BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO KIILL ME! I FLOATED DOWN THE RIVER AND ENDED UP RUNNING INTO A HYDRA. THEN I WAS SAVED BY A MERMAID AND WAS TOLD I AM A SIREN. THEN SHE TOOK ME ON SOME CRAZY JOURNEY TO THE SIREN CITY TO GET THE STUPID GLAMOUR OFF OF ME. WHILE GOING A STUPID MERMAN TRIED TO KILL ME. AND I HAD TO DO ALL OF THAT WITH THESE STUPID BLACK THINGS KILLING ME BECAUSE YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" Mina rants.

Everyone mainly the boys are surprised by her outburst. But Grimoire hid her surprise unlike the boys.

"AND LET'S NOT FORGET THE TRIP BACK TO THE CASTLE. THAT WAS A NIGHTMARE. I EVEN HAD TO SWIM. GUESS WHAT I HAVE A FREAKIN GOLD TAIL! THAT'S RIGHT I THOUGHT I WAS ONLY HALF SIREN BUT NO I HAVE TO BE A DIFFERENT AND RARE SIREN THAT HAS THE FREAKIN CALL AND LURE. I HAD TO FIND THE CASTLE FROM THE WOODS WHILE BASICALLY DYING! AND THIS IS ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE TRYING TO GET A BOY THAT I DON'T EVEN LIKE! I TOLD YOU YOU CAN HAVE HIM BUT NO I MUST BE KILLED ANYWAY! LET'S NOT FORGET THE SERIOUS BLOOD LOSS I HAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Mina continues.

Everyone takes everything Mina just said. That's a lot of stuff that happened.

"Aww would the little Grimm like for me to apologize? I'm sorry I didn't kill you the first time." Grimoire says.

The boys stay quiet. They have never seen Mina so angry. She looks like she lost her sanity. Who knows she probably did.

Mina stands there glaring at Grimoire.

"Grimoire I would watch what you say. She doesn't seem too… stable." Jared whispers to Grimoire.

"Oh please I can take her down in my sleep." Grimoire says back.

"So Grimm you can back for your precious little boyfriend huh. You know he was so sad without you. It made it way easier to torture him." Grimoire says touching Teague's face.

"Do not touch him." Mina growls.

"Ok I won't." Grimoire replies. But then she pulls Teague and kisses him on the lips.

(Well she signed her death wish.)

"Why when I get my hands on you are so dead. YOU HEAR ME DEAD!" Mina says.

"I'm so scared. Bring it Grimm." Grimoire says.

Mina runs toward Grimoire. Grimoire tries to move out of the way but Mina grabs her by her hair. She pulls her in and starts hitting her. Grimoire tries to defend herself but skilled fighting versus crazy, psychotic, cat fighting will not work.

After a while things turned into a blur. You know how on TV cartoon shows when there is a cat fight all you see is a whole bunch of movement and dust. Think of it like that.

At one point Grimoire tried to get away but Mina dragged her back by her ankle. Grimoire claws at the ground in an attempt to get away from the crazy girl.

"Someone please get this crazy girl off. Put her on a leash." Grimoire screams.

The two brothers look at each other. They both agreed without words to not get involved in that.

When Mina finished torturing the girl, Grimoire ran to a corner close to Jared and hugged her knees.

That will be nightmares for life.

Mina turns to the boys and look at them. The boys have fought plenty of powerful Faes but yet they are terrified of a girl right in front of them who was raised human.

Mina walks closer to Teague. She waves her hand and his cuffs are gone. Teague looks down at his wrists surprised that she was able to do that.

Mina's eyes soften a little and she hugs Teague. Teague hugs her back. It felt good to have her back in his arms.

She pulls away and turns to Jared with the crazed look back in her eyes.

"Move." Mina says.

Jared moves over and sees Grimoire hiding behind him.

Mina walks over to Grimoire and grabs her shirt.

"If I ever see you near me or Teague I will make you wish you stayed in the book. Got it." Mina says.

Grimoire nods her head quickly. Mina pushes her back down to the ground.

Mina goes to Jared and looks him in the eyes.

"I'll give you a day. But after that I'm letting Teague hunt you down. You better hope he doesn't find you. Because you and your girlfriend over there really messed with the Dark Prince." Mina says.

She turns to Teague and sees an evil smirk on his face and two dark balls of Fae magic glowing from his hands.

Jared gets the message and takes Grimoire and disappears.

Mina walks back over to Teague.

"Tomorrow find them and mess with them. Kill them another day. And make it a fun death." Mina says.

Yup she lost her marbles. Definitely not playing with a full 52 deck.

Teague nods and then kisses her. Tomorrow is going to be fun.

 **All done. My twisted crazy self is satisfied. See I didn't kill them this time. But that was fun. Crazy Mina is the best. Right after Dark Mina. Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review please.**


	5. Savannah

**Hello all. So this looks like my last update before school starts for me. I don't mind because I will keep on writing anyway. Since school starts Wednesday I want to make this a good one. And my lucky character is…**

 **Savannah. Yay.**

 **Also I would like for you guys to know, I only kill the character if I really hate them. Like Brody, Annalora, Grimoire, I hate those characters with a passion. Characters like Nan, Ever, Nix I won't kill. So don't worry about them yet.**

 **Now let's go torture and humiliate Savannah. This is after Reign.**

 **Mina's Pov**

You ever looked at a person and think, 'yup I am about to get my first assault/murder charge.' Well I'm thinking that.

Miss ever so annoying Savannah thought humiliating me in front of everyone yesterday was so funny. I hate that girl.

I walk in to my class late once again.

"Miss Grime late again." The teacher says.

"Sit next to the new kid please Miss Grime. And you will be showing him around today." The teacher adds.

I look to see who he is talking about. What do you know just my luck it's my least favorite person in the world, Teague.

I sit down next to him.

"Say one word and you will lose your royal jewels." I say without looking at him.

He just smirks.

"Umm teacher don't you think I should show him around. I mean I am the most popular girl and he'll run away after spending a second with that loser." Savannah says.

I'm two seconds away from going to jail.

"Yeah no I'm fine with Miss Grime. I don't want to walk around with a wanna be clown like you." Teague replies.

I had to bite my tongue to not laugh. The others weren't so nice. They laughed loudly at his comment.

"Alright settle down class." The teacher says holding back his laughter.

We all stop and class continues.

Class zooms by and next thing I know the bell rings.

"Come on your highness. I know you have all my classes so let's go." I say.

"After you my lady." Teague says bowing.

I roll my eyes and walk away. This is going to be a long day.

 **Skip to Lunch**

I am sitting down eating lunch with the pain in my side called a person. Everything was fine actually. For a day where none of my friends decided to show up that is.

"You're still with that loser. You are way out of her league. Why don't you come hang out with me." Savannah says walking in front of us.

"Maybe because he doesn't want to die from boredom from being with you." I say.

"You shouldn't be talking. Look at you. If he wasn't here you would be the lonely loser you are." Savannah says.

"She is not a loser. You are. You have to doll yourself up to get people's attention. And when that doesn't work you put others down to make you feel better." Teague says.

By now we have a crowd around us.

"What do you know you are new." Savannah says.

"New to this school yes. New here no. I know everything about you. I mean I am Mina's boyfriend. I think I would know about the shallow girl who has no life and constantly bothers her." Teague replies.

"Oh please. You and her dating. That's funny." Savannah says.

"Don't believe him." I say.

I grab Teague and kiss him. Surprisingly he kissed back the minute my lips touched him.

We pull away and Savannah stands there looking like a dying fish. Opening and closing her mouth.

"What's wrong sweetheart. Cat got your tongue?" I say.

With no comeback she takes her milk and tries to pour it on me. But I saw Teague wave his hand and the milk fell.

I stand up with my food in my hand.

"You know Savannah you looked starved. Here have some food." I say and then put my food all in her face.

"And let's not forget the milk." Teague says pouring it on her.

I take Teague's food and say, "Why don't you save some for later."

I take her shirt and pull it. Then I dump all the food down her shirt and in her bra. The I put the shirt back and lightly pat her.

"There you go." I say with a smile.

Savannah tries to walk away but she slips on the milk Teague made her drop. She falls face first in to who knows what that is.

Everyone starts laughing. She tries to get up but her heels slip again and break this time.

Everyone laughs harder.

Revenge is so sweet. And I guess Teague did help a little. But he better not say anything about that kiss. I was just going along with him.

 **After school**

What happened to Savannah was the talk of the school today.

I walk out of school with Teague following me.

"You now you have some serious explaining princey." I say.

"Do I now?" He says.

Before I can say anything I hear a scream. I turn and look to see Savannah's car is completely messed up.

There is toilet paper, make up, food, drinks, everything on her car. And on the side of it, it says 'Shallow whore' written in lipstick.

Savannah is going off and then she spots me.

"You did this." She says to me.

"A much as I would love to say I did, I didn't. But the person who did is a genius." I say.

"You're lying." She says.

"She was in class with you for the rest of the day. You even took her to the principal's office. When could she have the time to do this? This obviously took time." Teague says.

Savannah starts her sentence with partial words but then says, " This is not over loser."

She turns and storms to her wrecked car. I have to hold back my laughter because on the back of her pants is a big brown stain.

She drives off quickly.

I turn to Teague.

"You totally did that didn't you." I say.

"You know it." He replies.

"Did you do it with your magic or no?" I ask.

"Both. I totally used her lipstick and wrote that. The rest was magic." He answers.

"Nice. But you still have explaining to do." I say.

 **How was that guys? Good? Bad? Ok? Well don't forget to tell me. Also we need another character. And remember I'll do characters like Teague's parents.** _ **JARED**_ **. Constance.**

 **(I'm sorry I can't do Mei. My heart would break.)**

 **Right now we also have** _ **FERAH**_ **, Nan, Nix, Ever,** _ **JARED**_ **. (I'm so not giving hints on who I want to torture soon)**

 **And I do repeats. Until next time. Bye.**


	6. Jared

**Hey guys. Sorry that I took a while. My computer was broken for the longest. So much so I had to write this on my tablet and wait to post this.**

 **Anywho this is going to be a fun chapter. Do you know why? No. We'll I'll tell you. You guys chose Jared as my next contestant.**

 **Now don't get me wrong, at one point I was a major Jarina fan and hated the very idea of Meague. But now I'm not and I pretty much am not fond of Jared mainly because in almost every story he's a jerk and or idiot. But I still can't completely humiliate him since part of me sometimes like him. Sometimes.**

 **Also I have a special surprise for you guys at the end of this. So be ready.**

 **Teague's pov**

It's not fair. My stupid "brother" gets to play with the Grimm and I can't. I mean she doesn't like him anyway. She likes me.

I'm the one who visits her every night and let's her have fun. I'm the one who helps her with school when she almost fails because she is training so much. I'm the one who embarrassed her stupid high school rival for her. Me not him.

I should have her not him. He should not even be next to her.

But I can fix this. I am the dark prince. Everything always goes my way.

I think it's time to visit my favorite Grimm. I teleport to the human plane on to Mina Grimm's roof.

"Miss me." I say.

Mina turns around and her face lights up.

"Teague what are you doing here? It's still daytime." Mina says hugging me.

"I decided to make an early visit today." I say smirking.

"Not that I don't like you here but Jared will try to kill you if he finds you here." Mina says.

I scoff.

Before she can say anything I sense his presence coming. I turn in to a book by Mina. Mina seems confused.

"You called Mina." Jared says appearing.

"Oh what no I didn't mean to." Mina says.

"Oh well since I'm here we might as do something. How about we go to the lake." Jared suggests.

I see Mina force a smile and nod her head. She and Jared go back inside. I change back clenching my teeth. Oh I will seriously make him pay. And I know how to kill two birds with one stone.

I follow the two to the lake. I stay hidden in the shadows.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Jared asks.

"I'm fine. I don't have a bathing suit. Besides I don't feel like swimming." Mina says politely.

Jared tries to hide the pain of the rejection.

"Aww did my little brother get rejected." I say appearing in front of the two.

"What are you doing here Teague?" Jared says.

"Why I'm here to save Mina from boredom. I think she would love to see the Fae plane don't you think." I say winking at Mina. Soon she will be living there.

"Go away Teague and leave Mina alone." Jared says angry.

"What are you going to do if I don't. I am stronger than you." I say with a smirk.

Then he suddenly tackles me. I push him off a change in to a wolf. He counter acts by changing in to a mountain lion.

We charge at each other. I try to bite his leg while he tries to claw my eye. We continue at each for a while.

Then Jared gets hit with a stick on his head. We both turn to see Mina holding a stick looking quite mad.

"Both of you stop it now." Mina says.

She walks over to me and pet me. Jared changes back and stares at Mina dumbfounded.

"What the heck is going on?" Jared says.

I change back with a smirk. I wrap my arms around Mina's waist.

"It seems like Mina chooses me brother." I say.

"Seriously Mina. Is this true?" Jared asks.

"Uh yeah." Mina says looking down.

A moment of silence passes and then Jared speaks again.

"Out of all of the stupid things you ever done this is the absolute stupidest. You like the dark prince. The same one who has been trying to kill you and your family for a while. Do you know how dumb that is?" Jared says.

I see Mina's cheeks flush red with anger. She moves my arms and walk closer to Jared.

"I know you did not just say that. What makes you think you can say I do stupid things all because I rejected your sorry behind. I don't care what his title is, I like him. So suck it up. And if you want to be a little baby go cry somewhere else. But don't you dare take it out on me." She says jabbing him with her finger walking him closer to the lake.

"Mina do you hear yourself? You sound ridiculous." Jared says.

Mina gets angrier and pushes him in to the lake. She huffs and walks away.

Jared bobs up and down gasping foe air. He looks like a drowned dog. I laugh at him barely able to catch my breath.

I finally catch my breath and say, "Well now that that's done I guess I should deal with you. I could kill you but that would be a waste. I guess I'll just reunite us so I can have my full power back. I wouldn't want Mina to only have part of the real me."

I give an evil grin as I see the defeat in his eyes. I told you I would get it my way.

 **Sorry if this is bad or not like the others. I had trouble with this one. Also I was really down writing this. I still am. :-(**

 **But I told you guys I have a surprise for you so I will tell you what it is.**

 **I'll write a special chapter embarrassing Teague. Yup my favorite character will be humiliated. Under a condition of course. Who ever can answer the following questions right I will write it. No matter who it is.**

 **How old am I?**

 **What is my favorite Ppg/Ppgz couple? (In my profile)**

 **What is my favorite LOK couple? (In my profile)**

 **What is my favorite Sisters Grimm couple? (In my profile)**

 **What is my favorite color? (In my profile)**

 **What is the title of my first ever fanfiction?**

 **I will give you a hint for number one. My age is an even number. I am in high school. To get my age you need to add two lucky numbers. That should be a big hint for you guys.**

 **Have fun guys. Review your answers.**

 **P.S.- Of course I have limits on a story for my love Teague. You know I won't kill him or anything. And it will probably still have Meague in it. Maybe anyway.**


	7. Ferah

**Hello. I'm back from the dead. Now you want to know the tragic true of my disappearance? My computer broke again. Do you know the pain of it breaking twice? It completely just shutting down and messing up. I so need a new laptop ='(. So I wrote this on my tablet and waited for it to get fixed again. Problem with that my tablet loves changing words and replacing sentences.**

 **Oh well. Now since no one answered the questions which I am fine with that means no one wants a Teague bashing story. So I'll just do a story on...drum roll please... FERAH!**

 **You ever had that feeling where you think you're spelling their name wrong? Yeah I feel like that. Oh well. Now on with the story.**

 **Teague's pov**

What a marvelous sight. Mina Grimm in fear. I love it.

The panic and fear she had when I left her after dancing and when she found out I took her mirror. The sadness she faced when she saw her precious godmother dead. And let's not forget the anger in her. It was all perfect.

Now there is only one thing left I need to do before I get the Grimm to give me what I want. I need to kill that elf who stabbed me.

How dare she try to kill me and think she can get away with it. Though she is to thank for this wonderful power I have, she still deserves to suffer.

And I know exactly how to get her.

 **Let's skip to the actual bashing.**

 **No pov**

In the forest we find our little victim... Elf. That's the term I was looking for.

She is practicing her fighting because even she knows that there will be a war soon.

Suddenly the sky started darkening and rain started falling. It started raining so hard you could barely see past the rain drops.

Ferah knew she couldn't continue practicing in this rain so she decided it was time to go.

While walking through the forest, she suddenly trips on a branch and falls face first into a puddle of fresh mud. While trying to get up she slips again and falls back into the mud.

A long string of Fae curses was said as she gets up more carefully. She cleans her face of the mud and keeps on walking. It's not long until she hits a tree. It seems that being an assassin doesn't help her in this situation. Maybe she forgot how to walk in the forest.

An eerie feeling slowly creeps in and pictures of her being chased by the reaper reappears. A shiver crawls up her spine as she hears the leaves move and slight footsteps.

Then besides her lightning strikes a tree very close to her. Inches closer and she would've died. Again she hears the slight noises.

Then as she starts to walk she trips over something once more. As she looks at what she tripped on she sees it's a dagger. A dagger with a broken tip to be exact.

Her eyes widen and she gets up and starts running. It seems like the forest never ends. But she doesn't stop running. She knows what is going to happen. She knows who's after her. If she stops she's dead.

Another image of her being hunted by the reaper appears. The same fear returns but intensifies. He is way worst than a reaper. Not knowing where he is, not knowing where she is, the feeling of death hugging her, it's all driving her insane.

Another lightning bolt flashes in front of her just skimming the loose hairs on her. The rain pours even harder as she runs faster. Soon it seems as if she's running in circles.

"What's wrong my dear? Afraid of a little rain?"

His voice echoes throughout the forest as she looks around for him. His dark laughter rings in her ears.

"Are you scared?" He asks.

"Show yourself." She says as bravely as she can.

"As you wish." He whispers in her ear.

She whips around to see the Fae prince smirking at her. Not a single spot on him is wet despite the pouring rain.

"What scared to see me." He says.

"No." She replies.

"Well you should be." He says.

With that statement thunder booms and lightning flashes. His eyes spark blue.

"Why don't we have a little fun." He says.

He disappears. She stays alert. He appears behind her and she tries to hit him. He disappears again before she could touch him. Then he reappears on her side. Again she attacks but he vanishes.

It goes like this for a few until he changes the roles. He attacks her but she can't dodge his hits.

Battered and bruised it would be a miracle to survive. But unfortunately for her miracles don't happen in this fairytale. She looks up at his blue eyes and victorious smirk.

He kicks her in the ribs and she falls to the ground coughing blood.

"Say it." He says.

She knows what he wants. But she doesn't want to die pleasing him, so she says no.

He growls and steps on her wrist snapping it. She screams but doesn't say anything but shakes her go head no.

He kicks her again surely breaking a few bones. She knows the only way she is alive right now is because his magic is keeping her alive.

"I will torture you until you beg for death. Say. It." He says.

She sees the anger in his eyes. She knows he will never let her die until she does. If she cannot die an honorable death she wants to die a peaceful death.

"All *cough* hail *cough* Prince Teague *cough cough cough*. You *wheeze* win." She forces out.

An evil, cold smirk finds its way to the prince's face.

"That's right. And anyone who goes against me will suffer death." He says.

With those final words he gives a frighteningly painful strike.

His revenge is complete for now.

"You're next Grimm."

 **And that's this chapter. You know this is surprisingly a little harsh and serious compared to my other chapters. I don't know if this is bashing or a horror death scene. You tell me in your review how you viewed this chapter.**

 **But I know why it's different. Lately I've been writing a different style. You see my friends wanted me to write things other than fanfiction so for other stories I write differently. It became a habit now I guess.**

 **If you ever want to read something I wrote that wasn't a fanfiction check my Wattpad profile. It's twistedfairytalex. (Though I do have a Meague story on there. I couldn't help myself.)**

 **Anywho I really won't be updating this story too often since I have so many other stories I'm writing and such little time. I have about 2 that I'm working on, on Watt pad, 1 on fanfiction that needs to get done because it's a sequel, 1 I would REALLY like to start on fanfiction, and 1 I need to start on Wattpad because it's a sequel.**

 **But you know school. Oh well I'll find a way. Until next time and don't forget that if you have an amazing story please update it.**


	8. Sorry!

**I'm alive.** ***Angry mob appears* Woah woah that doesn't mean kill me. Put down your pitch forks please. I'm awfully sorry I haven't updated this story in like forever but to be honest many of us haven't updated. That is such a sad thought.**

 **Now I'm about to say something and you may kill me for it.**

 **I have good news and bad news. There is more bad news than good. The first bad news is that I'm done with this story for good. *Shouting and mob again* Wait, let me finish. I wanted to give you guys the last chapter with Nan but I couldn't think of anything for her. Well I can give a break down what I was going to write.**

 **Nan flirts with Teague and won't stop. Teague turns her down in a Teague way and Mina yells at her when she walks in and finds her on, quote on quote, her man. I just had so much trouble writing it. I'm sorry.**

 **The good news is that I will be writing an AU story, once again for Meague (Duh). The title?** _ **Forever I'll serve**_ **.**

 **Now the last bad news is I don't know when I'll start it. I mean I have five stories open (not including this one since this is over) in total and two more that I have planned. And when I do start it, I don't think I'll update frequently due to school and my other stories. But I'll make a deal. I will try my hardest to update in a timely manner.**

 **I'll write the chapters out and I'll post them later. Especially once I finish the two of the stories I have on Wattpad and my story** _ **Lies**_ **that I have on here it will be so much easier to update.**

 **I'm sorry once again. I hope you all can forgive me. Until next time, which should be soon hopefully.**

 **-Evx**


End file.
